Chemical species such as flouoride are known to have special effects on properties of tooth apatites and their resistance to dental caries. Even solubility and crystal structure of apatite materials containing flourides etc., the mechanism by which they act is not well established. A critical analysis of the information in literature indicates that the electrochemical properties of apatite might be playing an important part in determining the behaviour of apatite. Electrochemical studies of apatites have been, however, neglected in the past. Results from the few related studies are often conflicting with each other. A physico-chemical study of apatite and fluorapatite is planned in this work. Electrokinetic properties of apatites will be determined as a function of concentration of relevant chemical species in solution. Uptake of inorganic reagents by adsorption measurements and this work as a function of relevant variables such as solution concentration of chemical species, pH, and time.